The purpose of the five year plan of study described in this application for a Clinical Mental Health Award is to prepare the nominee to function in an academic setting as an expert teacher, researcher, and consultant to clinical researchers in the field of geriatric mental health. In addition, the plan of study will prepare the nominee to conduct a program of research on community-based residential care of elderly persons with dementia. To accomplish the overall purpose, the nominee has the following specific objectives for the award period: 1. To increase her theoretical knowledge in the field of mental health in older adults and mental health issues in long term care through formal course work and directed study. 2. To enhance her clinical expertise in interventions with elderly individual with a range of geropsychiatric disorders through observational and supervised clinical experiences. 3. To develop course offerings in geriatric mental health and research in geriatric mental health for graduate students in gerontological and primary care nursing, medical students and residents and students in other health related disciplines. 4. To develop expertise in the field of assessment, behavioral interventions and residential care of individuals with dementia through supervised clinical experiences and independent study. 5. To increase research skills in geriatric mental health with a specific focus on methods and analytic strategies commonly used in program evaluation and intervention research in long-term care settings. 6. To conduct pilot research on the care of elderly persons in Adult Foster Care Homes with an emphasis on obstacles and incentives to providing care to persons with dementia within these residential settings. 7. To implement an ongoing evaluation plan to measure the nominee's achievement of the award objectives.